This invention relates to a socket for mounting an electronic part, mainly such as a camera module and a semiconductor device, on a printed wiring board such as an FPC.
In recent years, portable electronic devices, such as a cellular phone, have been required to have a more compact (thinner) design, and to achieve such a compact design, a flexible printed wiring board (FPC) capable of incorporating an electronic circuit in a narrow space in a folded condition has been used within such an electronic device.
In the case of mounting an electronic part, such as a camera module, on a flexible printed wiring board, the electronic part, having a low degree of heat tolerance, can not be directly mounted thereon by soldering, and therefore a socket for electronic part-mounting purposes is beforehand attached to the FPC, and the electronic part is inserted into this socket to be mounted on the board.
In the above related technique, however, there was encountered a problem that the operation for connecting the electronic part-mounting socket to the flexible printed wiring board such as an FPC was cumbersome, and the efficiency of the operation was low.
And besides, in such a structure, it was difficult to shield the electronic part, and in such a case, a separate shielding member such as a shielding case, must be prepared, which invited problems that the process of the operation increased and that an installation space increased.